Jours étranges
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Laisse moi croire que l’étincelle de folie dans ton regard n’est qu’une banale étincelle de vie, qu’un jour tu l’oublieras cet être infâme qui a détruit tellement de vie … même en étant mort de tes propres mains …


**Jours étranges.**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une manière de me remettre dans le bain hihi o  
**Couple : **toujours pareille Hinata Itachi à sens unique et Neiji Hinata à sens unique.  
**Note : **ben ça fait un peu longtemps que je n'ai pas écris et j'ai décidé de m'y remettre donc ça donne ça hihi  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu)

_**Comme un soleil de fin de siècle  
Qui se couche entre tes bras**_

Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là, allongés dans l'herbe fraîche de cette fin d'après midi ? Depuis quand ta présence à mes côtés est elle devenue si vitale ? Depuis quand as tu accepté l'idée que je puisse être à tes côtés ? Et depuis quand je me pose des questions aussi stupide ? Tout cela doit être du au destin.

Tu m'en avais pourtant convaincu : le destin n'est pas une chose à prendre en compte dans la vie réelle. Pourtant, tout me laisse croire que si, sinon comment pourrait on expliquer le fait que toi et moi on se retrouve allongés dans cette clairière, alors qu'aujourd'hui on devrait s'entraîner ? Quelle serait la raison à notre comportement étrange, si le destin ne régissait pas notre vie ?

Bah…mieux vaut ne penser à rien, après tout être près de toi, ton visage sur mon épaule, sentir ton souffle dans mon coup, ta main sur la mienne, ta chaleur m'environnait…je n'ai besoin que de cela, être dans tes bras, même si cela implique que je suis faible. Si pour rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de temps je dois renoncer aux arts ninjas, alors je le ferai sans hésiter.

Car après tout, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé….

_**Demain je m'en irai peut-être  
Si tu viens avec moi  
Viens, allons ensemble**_

« Je viens de d'être promu jounin, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je n'en suis pas heureux. Satisfait tout au plus mais heureux, je ne le suis pas.

C'est plutôt étrange, c'est pourtant cela que j'attends depuis toujours, être un ninja reconnu et admiré de tous les membres de mon clan. Je voulais devenir fort pour qu'ils voient toute la stupidité de leur choix de diviser le clan en deux.

Et maintenant, je suis jounin et cela ne fait aucun doute que bientôt le clan Hyuga voudra de moi comme héritier. Seulement pour devenir héritier il n'y a que deux solutions : soit je tue l'héritier actuel, soit je l'épouse. La deuxième solution me semble d'ailleurs la meilleure, seulement, suis je prêt à l'épouser ELLE et à devenir père ? Car finalement cela ne fait aucun doute que si j'épouse Hinata, je devrais fournir au reste du clan un enfant dans un délai de un an au maximum.

Fonder une famille avec Hinata, avoir des enfants avec Hinata, _faire _des enfants avec Hinata.

Mais finalement, est ce que j'ai droit à un quelconque avenir, moi, l'enfant prodigue d'une branche secondaire d'un clan en déclin ? Est ce que j'ai le droit, moi, de souiller la peau si blanche d'Hinata avec mes mains pleine de sang ? Comment pourrais je me montrer digne d'une telle princesse, moi, le sale serviteur voué aux basses besognes ?

Est ce que je saurai être digne d'elle ? Est ce que je pourrai la regarder dans les yeux en goûtant sa peau divine en sachant qu'elle, elle pense à LUI ? Aurais je la moindre chance de rivaliser avec LUI ?

Non, jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser avec LUI, car après tout on ne rivalise pas avec un mort. Pas vrai, Naruto ? toi tu le sais comme c'est dur de faire oublier les morts aux vivants. D'ailleurs, que je sache, tu n'as jamais réussi à lui faire oublier. Pourtant tu n'as fait qu'essayer, encore et toujours. Et finalement comment tout cela c'est terminé : toi au bord de la mort, Sasuke en pleine mort, Hinata seule et désespérée, et puis moi, debout à tous vous regarder vous débattre sans aucune chance de réussir à en réchapper vivant et saint d'esprit… »

**_C'est un joli soir pour mourir  
Et si ta main tremble  
Dis-toi qu'il faut juste partir_**

« Nous voilà tout deux devant l'hôtel, ton père à ta droite et un de nos oncles à ma gauche. Je déteste ce genre de cérémonie, c'est d'un ennuie pas possible. Surtout que toi tu ne voulais pas en faire partie, et encore moins avoir un des rôles principaux…

Bientôt nous serons liés par le mariage et tu devras porter un enfant dont tu ne souhaites pas que je sois le père. Est ce pour cette raison que tu ne me regardes pas quand on me donne ta main ? Est ce pour cela que tout ton corps tremble ? Hinata, jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal, jamais je ne te toucherais sans ton accord, je ne te veux pas, du moins pas tant que toi tu ne me veux pas.

Hinata, si je le pouvais je quitterais la pièce, je refuserais cette main que l'on te force à m'offrir. Seulement si ce n'est pas moi que tu épouses aujourd'hui, le clan Hyuga te forcera à en épouser un autre qui j'en suis sur ne sera pas aussi bon que moi. Hinata, je le promets, même si sur ce bout de papier ridicule nous sommes lié à vie, tu auras toujours le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. Tu ne me devras aucun compte, jamais, je le jure en ce jour maudit pour toi mon amour.

Car oui, contrairement à ce que tu penses, moi je t'aime. De tout l'amour qu'un homme comme moi peut offrir à une femme si pure que toi. M'aimeras tu un jour, ma princesse, dis le moi, m'aimeras tu un jour ? »

_**  
Moi j'irai tuer mon père  
Non je ne suis pas un ange  
S'il faut toucher la lumière  
En ces jours étranges**_

« Cela fait déjà six mois que nous sommes mariés et déjà le clan réclame un héritier. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas tarder à vérifier si oui ou non le mariage a été consommé.

Quelles têtes vont ils bien pouvoir faire en se rendant compte que non….à moins que…peut être que toi, de ton côté tu l'as déjà consommé avec un autre ? C'est vrai après tout, qui sait, peut être même qu'avec LUI il c'est passé quelque chose ?

Finalement je ne veux pas connaître leur réaction face à leur découverte, quelle qu'elle soit…

Parfois, je me pose quand même des questions, c'est vrai après tout, pourquoi LUI et pas moi ? Qu'a t il de plus que moi ? Oh bien sûr, pour devenir fort il était prêt à tout. D'accord, il a même tué des tonnes de personnes juste pour savoir si oui ou non il en était capable. Bon ok, c'était un tueur fou dont c'était quasiment sur que jamais il ne t'aimerait d'amour véritable. Re d'accord, si jamais je l'avais affronté je me serais fait écraser comme une crêpe. Mais c'était quand même un malade mental incapable d'aimer, alors pourquoi, pourquoi, Hinata, lui et pas moi ? »

_**On ira voir au clair de lune  
Voir si le diable veut danser**_

« Nous sommes à l'enterrement de Sasuke. Il n'a tenu qu'un an après la mort de son frère. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, désolé pour toi Naruto. Mais dis moi combien de temps vas tu tenir lui après cette mort ? Et toi, Hinata, combien de temps vas tu mettre avant de sombrer davantage dans cette douce folie qui étreint ton âme … Un mois, deux … et moi combien de temps vais je tenir sans toi à mes côtés ? Par pitié, Hinata, laisse moi croire encore un peu que tu vas t'en sortir, que tu me souriras et me murmurerais que tu es heureuse … pitié Hinata, laisse moi croire que l'étincelle de folie dans ton regard n'est qu'une banale étincelle de vie. Que notre amour est réelle, que tu m'aimes comme tu as pu l'aimer lui … qu'un jour tu porteras mon enfant … qu'un jour tu seras heureuse d'être ma tendre épouse, qu'un jour tu seras ma tendre épouse … et qu'un jour tu l'oubliera cet être infâme qui a détruis tellement de vie … même en étant mort de tes propres mains …

_**FIN**_

Je sais c'est hyper court mais je voulais juste me remettre dans le bain avant de recommencer à écrire ma fic **La naïveté de croire** …. voulou voulou si vous voulez bien me laisser une review


End file.
